Room-temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions curable by means of a dealcoholization and condensation in contact with moisture in air exhibit strong adhesion to substrates with which these compositions are in contact during curing. Therefore, such compositions find application as sealing and coating agents for electric circuits and electrodes for which heating is undesirable. However, if during repair or recycling of electric or electronic devices it is necessary to separate a cured product of the composition from the respective electric circuit or electrode, such cured product cannot be easily completely released.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as “Kokai”) H04-293962 discloses a room-temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition comprising a diorganopolysiloxane capped at both molecular terminals with trialkoxysilyl groups, a diorganodialkoxysilane, and a titanium chelate catalyst. Furthermore, Kokai 2005-82734 and Kokai 2006-22277 disclose room-temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions comprising a diorganopolysiloxane capped at both molecular terminals with trialkoxysilyl groups, a non-cross-linkable diorganopolysiloxane, a diorganodialkoxysilane, and a titanium chelate catalyst. These compositions adhere to substrates with sufficient strength and can form cured products suitable for interfacial peeling from the substrate. Therefore, such compositions can be used as sealing agents and coating agents in electric circuits or electrodes of electrical and electronic devices suitable for repair or recycling.
Recently, however, demands occurred with regard to sealing and coating of electric circuits and electrodes for a room-temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition capable of performing the sealing and coating processes with the most optimal speed of curing. It is required, however, that along with adjustment of the curing speed the last-mentioned compositions preserve storage stability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a room-temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition which is characterized by excellent storage stability and ease of controlling curing speed as well as by strong adhesion to a substrate with which this composition is in contact during curing along with possibility of interfacial peeling from the aforementioned substrate.